Soundwave
Soundwave (サウンドウェーブ, Saundou~ēbu) is a Saiyan who specializes in sound-based attacks, hence his name. He was the first and only Saiyan to rebel against Frieza during his rule over the Saiyans (Bardock rebeled against the galactic space tyrant sometime afterwards, leading to his demise and the destruction of the Saiyan race). His rebellion led to his banishment and almost got himself killed in the process. During his time away from Planet Vegeta, he decided to train to become stronger in order to defeat Frieza himself, however by the time he had finished his training, he was unaware of the fact that Frieza had already blew up the planet before he could return. Willing to avenge the death of his race, he searches the galaxy - the universe - to kill Frieza and stop his reign of death and destruction. Appearance Having spiky black hair, Sound wears purple and black colored armor and as such, keeps his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt, he shares an uncanny resemblance with Turles. His eyes are a sickly shade of yellow (he suffers from Jaundice), so he wears special lenses to hide it. Sometimes he wears a purple scouter. His height is around 5'10". Personality He is protective of any surviving Saiyans, but is naturally hostile towards anything of a different species. He is also somewhat sarcastic. He, like the Saiyan Scorcher, is very easily angered, especially when a being known as Volcanus attacked Soundwave in his Great Ape, and soon afterwards cut off his tail. Techniques Hence his name, Soundwave's arsenal consists of sound-based attacks, however he is capable of using ki. His known moves are: *'Flight' – The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Banshee Cannon''' – Soundwave's signature technique. Soundwave opens his mouth and charges a white energy sphere before discharging a big white mouth energy wave. **'Rapid Fire Banshee Cannon' – A rapid-fire version of the Banshee Cannon used as a Great Ape. *'Meteor Bomb' – An energy sphere used by Soundwave. Soundwave holds his right hand to his side and charges a purple energy ball. He then brings his hand forward to fire a giant purple energy sphere at the opponent. *'Multi-form' – Soundwave powers up and splits into two, then those two split clones into four. This divides Sound's power level by 4, thus each clone is 4 times weaker than the original user. *'Vice Shout' – An extremely loud, high pitched scream capable of ripping holes in the dimension. Also used by Super Buu, Gotenks, and Kid Buu. Soundwave's version can also be used in a defensive manner, dissipating weaker attacks like ki blasts. *'Voice Amplification and Manipulation' – Soundwave can alter the volume of his voice so that it is significantly louder than normal. He can also mimic other people's voices perfectly (his friends find this rather disturbing). *'Voice Crack' – Soundwave attacks with a back flip kick and then a front flip kick before side kicking them. Next he performs two hook punches before kneeing them in the stomach. Finally, he jumps up and double kicks the opponent's chest, knocking them back. *'White Noise' – Soundwave starts off with a kick to the chin, an elbow to the stomach, a punch to the face, a reverse roundhouse kick, and a double axe handle punch to the ground. *'Sonic Boom Fist ' – Soundwave flies at the opponent so fast he breaks the sound barrier, creating a sonic boom. He then delivers a powerful punch to the enemy. *'Sonic Doom' – Soundwave's ultimate technique. First he uses the Multi-form technique to surround the opponent with his clones. Then, they all fire a Vice Shout at the foe, trapping them in an orb of high-frequency sound. This attack can be lethal if the opponent does not escape in time. Transformations *Great Ape *Golden Great Ape *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 ''''Theme Song Soundwave's theme is "Don't Hold Back'' " by The Sleeping. Trivia *Soundwave is commonly mistaken as a relative of the Saiyan Turles, due to bearing an uncanny resemblance to him. *Soundwave's name does not follow the traditional Saiyan name pun. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestials Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks